Dude, Where's Kairi's Sanity?
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: The third installment of the Dude Where's series, Sora and Kairi are engaged and are going to marry in at least a year, but after an eventful night, Sora and Kairi have to get married sooner and buy baby clothes....
1. The way things are now

**Hurky: Hey everyone! I've got another new story!**

**Riku: Whoopie doo. Am I supposed to start dancing around the room because you're starting another story?**

**Hurky: Not really. Anyway, I know this is early, but I had the ideas for this story in my head for a while, so I wanted to write this down while the ideas are still fresh in my head. So, here's the third installment of the Dude Where's series! And it's Kairi's turn!**

**Kairi: YIPEE! Woo hoo! In your face, Sora! I'm finally getting my own story!**

**Sora: Kairi, Hurky's first story was about you.**

**Kairi: Well, yeah, but-.**

**Hurky: -Alrighty then! This story is totally different. No one will be embarking on any adventures. In fact, this story's not even categorized under parody!**

**Riku: Uh, Hurky? I think everyone wants to get on with the story.**

**Hurky: Oh, right! Here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of their characters whatsoever.**

**

* * *

**

Seven years after Sora's bike went missing and eight years after Riku lost his car, a lot of things had changed or taken place. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Alexa, and Ryo all graduated from Destiny Islands High School while Hurky transferred to Destiny University after two years at the community college, majored in literature, graduated after two years, and got a job at a popular video game magazine. She was offered a promotion as one of the head editors, but Hurky liked writing articles better, so she stayed as a writer but got a higher pay. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Alexa were now 23, Riku was now 24, Hurky was now 25, and Ryo was 1,022 and looked only sixteen years old. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa all went straight to Destiny University and graduated after four years and got good jobs. Even Riku was surprised after graduating from college that he even graduated at all. Riku and Ryo are now slowly beginning to start a steady relationship. Riku realized that Namine only wanted someone to take care of her and she just wasn't right for Riku after high school. Ryo was everything Namine wasn't. Sora and Kairi fell madly in love their senior year of high school. They went to prom, and remained together afterwards. Now, Sora had proposed to Kairi just recently and were going to marry in about a year and have kids right after, or so they thought they were...

Kairi sat in her office, just typing away at her computer. She liked her job as a secretary for the Destiny Islands Broadcasting Corporation, a TV station broadcasting all over the islands. Riku, Ryo, and Alexa all got jobs there, too. Riku and Ryo worked with the directors and producers of TV shows ranging from soap operas to sitcoms, and Alexa was the afternoon/early evening anchor for the news. Sora didn't work for the station. He taught history at Destiny Islands High, his old school. Now, back to the story. Kairi typed away at her computer when Alexa walked in with Ryo, both with their purses over their shoulders.

"Kairi, it's lunchtime." said Alexa. "You coming with us?"

Kairi stopped typing and turned to her friends. "Well, Sora said he'd come and take me to lunch today..." she said with a sigh.

"You said that yesterday." said Ryo impatiently. "And the day before that."

"Sora's been busy with teaching for a long time." said Alexa. "He's been grading papers, phone calls, meetings, conferences, detentions to deal with...he should take a break from all that."

Suddenly, a man with spiky brown hair, wearing pants, a white shirt, and a tie ran into the room.

"S-sorry I'm late!" he puffed. "I had to attend another meeting!"

"Sora..." said Kairi with a laugh. "It's okay. Hey, listen. Ryo and Alexa have lunch at the same time today. Can they join us?"

"Why not? They're our friends, aren't they?" asked Sora with a grin.

All the girls laughed. Kairi logged off her computer and got her purse.

"Let's go!" she said.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around to find a man with short silver hair, jeans, and a t-shirt.

"Riku!" said Ryo excitedly as she ran to Riku and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If this was in high school, Riku would have gagged or said for her to get away from him, but now, he didn't seem to mind, since they were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey, guys." said Riku.

Sora took one look at Riku and laughed.

"What?" asked Riku.

"You look weird with short hair." said Sora with a goofy grin on his face.

Riku punched Sora on the arm.

"I only did it because my boss told me to." he said. "Believe me, if it was up to me, I would have left it."

"Well, all that hair would get in the way with lights and the cameras." pointed out Alexa.

"It was either that or get fired." spoke up Kairi.

So, all five of them walked to a restaurant across the street, ordered lunch, and ate and talked.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Ryo to Sora and Kairi.

Sora took Kairi's hand in his and they both smiled. On their left ring fingers (you know, the one before the pinkie), were silver rings with a small diamond on each of them.

"We're thinking in about a year." said Kairi. "Maybe earlier. We've been making plans and stuff."

"Did you buy your dress, yet, Kairi?" asked Alexa as she stabbed at a crouton in her salad with her fork and ate it.

"Not yet, but I've narrowed it down to two dresses." said Kairi. "Remember that one with the really long gowny part?"

"OMG, that dress?" squealed Ryo excitedly. "You really gotta that dress! It's so PRETTY!"

"What about the bridesmaid dresses?" asked Riku. "What color will those be?"

Ryo, Alexa, Hurky, Selphie, and Yuna were going to be the bridesmaids for Sora and Kairi's wedding. Riku would be the best man.

"We decided pink and white." answered Sora. "Since you all love pink so much!"

They all laughed for about two minutes on that one. Then, Sora flipped open his cell phone, looked at the time, and sighed.

"Sorry, guys, but I gotta get back to the high school." he said. "Lunch is almost over."

"Awwww..." whined Kairi as she gave Sora a hug and a kiss. "Really, you need a night out or something."

"Hey, good idea!" said Riku with a grin. "How about all of us, and Hurky, get together for dinner on Friday night? We can all split the bill. Whaddaya say?"

"Sure, sounds great." said Sora.

"Yeah." said Kairi.

"Mm-hmm." nodded Ryo.

"That'll be great!" said Alexa.

"Who's going to pick the restaurant?" asked Kairi as she tossed back her long, auburn hair.

"Why don't we have Riku choose this time?" asked Sora.

Riku's face lit up because he had the perfect place.

"I know!" he said. "How about the Destiny Cantina? Ryo and I go there all the time!"

"It's how Riku goes to a fancy restaurant and still gets a burrito." joked Ryo.

Everyone once again laughed at Ryo's joke.

Sora asked for the check. It came to only 3500 munny ($35.00) and they all split the bill. After that, Sora got into his car and drove off while everyone else walked back to the studio...

* * *

**Hurky: It may not seem like much, but it will get better! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	2. The night out

When Friday came, Kairi woke up fairly early and got ready for work. She decided to go see Sora at the high school. He was always there at six-thirty, to prepare for a test on a chapter in the book that they covered all week. Kairi remembered doing the same thing when she was in Economics her senior year. It was such a pain. Riku used to try and cheat off of her, since she aced that class with an A minus while both Sora and Riku barely scraped by with a C plus by the end of the semester.

As Kairi walked in the empty halls of Destiny Islands High School, her memories of that school came back to her. Like her first day of freshman year. She was scared, but she had Sora and Riku to help guide her through the year. Riku wasn't so lucky. Before he was held back, he was a freshman at the high school while Sora and Kairi were back in 8th grade, so he was alone for a year. Then her sophomore year, when Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa came to the school and that was the only year that they went to school as the entire group. Hurky was only there a year because she was a senior at the time, so she graduated at the end of that year, so after that, they didn't seem like a team without Hurky around, but they still felt unstoppable.

Kairi walked into Room 69, Sora's classroom. It used to belong to Sora's former algebra teacher, Mr. Stevens, but he retired when Sora was in college. Anyway, Kairi walked in and noticed that Sora was sitting at the computer, entering grades.

"Sora?" asked Kairi.

Sora looked up and grinned. "Hey, Kairi!" he said.

Kairi walked over to Sora and gave him a short kiss.

"What are you doing over here?" asked Sora. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I just wanted to see you." answered Kairi as she sat down in a seat next to the desk where Sora was at. "So, you can't wait for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm excited." said Sora. He turned back to his computer screen. "I really needed to have a night out."

There was a knock on the door.

"Knock knock!" said a familiar voice.

Sora looked up from his computer and Kairi turned to the door to find a woman with long brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a pink blouse and a black skirt that went a little past her knees, standing in the doorway. She also wore glasses with no rims around the lenses, so it kind of looked like she wasn't really wearing any glasses.

"Hurky!" exclaimed Kairi as she stood up and went to Hurky and they hugged. "OMG, I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?"

Hurky grinned. "Well, I've been working double time on two articles, one preview and one review on two different games. Took me a while."

Sora snickered.

"What's so funny?" asked Hurky.

"Only you would get a job playing video games." joked Sora.

"At least I'm not teaching in Mr. Stevens' old classroom!" said Hurky haughtily. "Remember that I used to say this classroom was cursed because math was taught in here?"

"Not anymore!" said Sora.

Hurky went to the couch that Sora had in the classroom, took a throw pillow, and flung it at Sora.

"Hey!" cried Sora as he dodged the pillow.

Hurky laughed.

Kairi put her hands on her hips, shook her head, and sighed. "You two still act like you're in high school." she said with a laugh.

"So what?" asked Hurky, then she got serious. "I got a call from Riku yesterday and he said we're going to the Destiny Cantina for dinner and a night out. Can't wait!"

"Yeah, Riku decided that since Sora needed a break from all this teaching stuff that he has to do." said Kairi.

"I'm glad that Riku chose that place." said Hurky. "I needed a margarita after all that work."

Sora and Kairi both rolled their eyes. Hurky liked margaritas ever since Goofy gave her one on her 21st birthday just four years earlier. She only had them once in a while.

The day passed very slowly. Kairi and Hurky left the school when kids began to pour into Sora's classroom and they both went to work. Sora had to give the test, while Kairi sat at her desk, filing paperwork. Ryo and Riku both had a meeting with the head of the network for some weird reason, and Alexa had to go out on location for the mayor of Destiny Islands' birthday party. Kairi's father used to be the mayor of the islands, which was why Kairi's family was wealthy and her dad was able to pay for Kairi's college education, but he served a very long term and decided to take some time off politics.

Finally, six o'clock came and Kairi, Ryo, Alexa, and Riku all got off work and drove home to change. Sora left the school at four, so he was off making a seven-thirty reservation at the restaurant, and Hurky was off at five, so she was at home, getting ready. Then, they all decided to go in Riku's car, which he still had, surprisingly, after all the times he drove it off the paopu tree. Thankfully, he finally stopped doing that two years ago when his car began to make a funny noise after doing that. They got to the Destiny Cantina, where they found Sora and Hurky waiting out front. They all got out of the car, approached Sora and Hurky, and they all began to hug.

"Wow, you guys all look great!" said Hurky.

Hurky was wearing a black blouse and black pants with high heels, while Sora wore a suit. Kairi was wearing a red and black striped cocktail dress and strappy heels, Riku wore his suit, Ryo wore a white blouse with a long pink skirt, and Alexa wore a pink cocktail dress with high heels.

"Come on, let's go inside, I'm starving!" said Riku.

Everyone laughed. Riku and Ryo linked arms while Kairi leaned on Sora as they walked.

They were all seated and asked for something to drink. Hurky immediately ordered a margarita and then one by one, everyone requested margaritas as well. Then, they all ordered their dinner. Sora, Ryo, and Alexa ordered enchiladas, Kairi ordered fish and shrimp tacos, and Riku and Hurky both ordered burritos. After that, more food was ordered after trying each other's dishes, plus more margaritas.

"I swear, if Goofy was here, he would be proud of us." said Alexa with a laugh.

Goofy always drank. He tried to give up, but he just couldn't. It was the only thing keeping him going.

As the night got later, everyone drank. Alexa, Riku, Ryo, and Hurky stopped after their third margaritas. Sora and Kairi drank about four margaritas each after everyone else stopped drinking margaritas.

By nine o'clock, everyone but Sora and Kairi decided to call it a night. Everyone else noticed that Sora and Kairi were all over each other. They were kissing a lot and making out. They never made out in front of their friends before, not even in high school, when they got together. Hurky drove herself home, while Riku, Alexa, and Ryo got into Riku's car.

"Hey Kai!" called Riku from the driver's side. "You coming with us?"

"Nah." said Kairi in a drunken voice. "I'll go with Sora."

"Suit yourself." said Riku. Then, he drove off.

Sora and Kairi got into Sora's car and drove to Sora's house, where they went to his living room, kicked off their shoes, and sat down on the couch, where they began to make out like crazy. They kept kissing for long periods of time, until Sora finally stopped to say something.

"I love you, Kairi."he said.

Kairi smiled. "I love ya too." she said. "Come on. Let's make this night memorable."

Sora grinned. "Alright." he said.

Then, he kissed Kairi passionately for a good, long time. Suddenly, he began to take off his jacket. He placed his lips back onto Kairi's. He reached to Kairi's back and began to unzip her dress. Kairi reached for Sora's shirt and began to unbutton it. When she finally got all the buttons undone, Sora slid out of his shirt, baring his muscular chest. Kairi took her lips off Sora's long enough to laugh. They kissed once again. This time, Kairi fell backwards onto the couch and Sora was on top of her...

Meanwhile, Riku had dropped Alexa off at her house and drove to his house, where he and Ryo got out of the car to find Stumpy, his giraffe, knocking coconuts off the coconut tree. About 8 months after Riku found his car, a bunch of circus animals followed him home one day. The owner never came to claim them, so Riku's parents let Riku keep them. Riku had a fun time with them until the neighbors, especially Old Man Baker, complained about the elephant making noise at three in the morning. So, Riku gave the elephant, lion, tiger, and the llama **(Ha! You thought I was gonna say bear, oh my!) **to the zoo and kept the duck, giraffe, emu, and the ostrich and named them Mr. Ducky, Stumpy, Mr. Tweedles, and Robin. Riku still kind of missed the elephant, who he named Einstein (since elephants never forget, right?), because he would tell the elephant to stomp on Old Man Baker's prized flower bed and squash garden. Those were some fun times.

Okay, I was getting off the topic. Riku and Ryo found the giraffe knocking coconuts off the coconut tree.

"Stumpy!" called Riku. "How many times have I told you to stop knocking the coconuts off the tree?"

Stumpy just picked at another coconut...and another...and another, until one fell down and hit Riku on the head, which caused him to pass out.

"Riku!" cried Ryo as she bent down to Riku on the ground.

Riku opened his eyes.

"Riku, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Ryo as she held up three fingers.

"Uh...three?" asked Riku.

Ryo gave Riku a squeeze. "Yay, you're okay!" she said...

* * *

**Riku: Woo! Looks like you and Kairi got biz-zay!**

**Sora: Shut up, Riku.**

**Kairi: Well, I thought it was romantic!**

**Hurky: Okay, now you're starting to sound like Selphie. Anyhoo, I'll update soonish!**


	3. The news

A week later, Kairi showed up to work feeling like herself, but several hours later, she began to throw up. Luckily, the bathroom was right next to her office, so she didn't have very far to go. When she wasn't throwing up, she was eating like crazy and running the air conditioner full blast because it was always hot, but it was almost February. It was actually pretty cold in the mornings and the evenings on the islands. She did this for three days until Riku, Ryo, and Alexa decided to give Kairi a little "talk."

"Kairi, we need to talk." said Riku.

"Sure." said Kairi. "About what?"

Alexa pulled up a chair next to Kairi and sat down.

"Kairi, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." lied Kairi. "Why?"

"Because you keep throwing up every few minutes or so, you keep eating yet you're just going to throw it up." spoke up Ryo. "And you're running the air conditioner non-stop! It's freezing! And everyone has to bring a sweater every day now!"

"Look, I'm fine!" said Kairi. "Okay, I think I got food poisoning."

Riku stared straight into Kairi's dusk colored eyes. He might know what Kairi was hiding.

"I think it has something to do with you and Sora." he said.

"What?" asked Kairi.

Riku crossed his arms. "Kairi, you and Sora were all over each other that night we went to the Destiny Cantina. Something must have happened. Did you and Sora 'do it?'"

_This_ stunned Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa. Riku had never asked a question like this before. Not even in high school, after prom, when they made out for the first time. And he just asked it like it was a question he asked everyday.

Kairi blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I know, it's such a hard question to-" said Riku.

"We did." said Kairi.

"WHAT?" cried Riku in shock. He thought she'd say they didn't.

"Look, we were a little buzzed, but we felt so in love that night." said Kairi.

"And with all these symptoms you have..." said Alexa.

"We think you might be pregnant." said Riku straight out.

Tears streamed down Kairi's cheeks. Alexa gave her a hug.

"It will be alright." she said. "I know-"

"No, I want a baby." sobbed Kairi. "It's just...it's so early. We're not even married yet."

"Which is why you should wait until marriage." said Riku.

"Riku!" cried Ryo. "How can you say that?"

Riku sighed and dug his hands in his pockets. He felt like he was always asking the wrong questions or saying the wrong wisecracks.

"Kairi, maybe you should call in sick and see a doctor." said Ryo in a gentle voice.

"Alright." said Kairi, who stopped crying by now.

"Have you even talked to Sora since last week?" asked Riku.

"Only twice after that." said Kairi. "Sora's busy getting his classes ready for the upcoming finals."

Two days later, Kairi called in sick and drove to the doctor's office, where they ran a few tests on her. Now, they had her waiting in the doctor's office for the results. To pass the time, she began to update her phone numbers on her cell phone. Deleting the numbers of people she didn't even talk to no more and moving up other numbers. After half an hour, a woman with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a flowery dress, loafers,and a long, white coat walked in. It was her doctor, Dr. Ferguson. **(Note: If there is a Dr. Ferguson, it's entirely coincidental) **

"Miss McCormick?" she asked.

Kairi looked up and put her cell phone away. "Oh, hi!" she said. "So..."

"Yes, you are right." said Dr. Ferguson with a smile. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

Kairi sat there in a total daze. She felt happiness and shock at the same time.

"OMG, I'm going to have a baby..." she said.

"Yes, your baby is due in late September, early October." said Dr. Ferguson.

Kairi thanked her doctor and left. Before she left, she checked the time, which was 11:46.

_Good, _she thought. _I could go see Sora at school and tell him..._

She got in her car, started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off. A lot of things were still going through her head. Like was it going to be a boy or a girl and what were they going to name it.

She drove two and a half miles to the high school, pulled into the visitor's parking lot, went to the main office to get a pass, and went to Sora's classroom and waited by the door, which was open. She could hear Sora talking.

"...so Chapter 14, Section 2 is due tomorrow." said Sora.

The bell rang and the kids herded out of the classroom for lunch. Kairi walked in as soon as the last kid walked out.

"Sora?" asked Kairi.

Sora looked up from the text book he was closing and jumped.

"Kairi!" he said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Kairi smiled. "Yeah, but I took the day off today." she said. "Listen, remember last Friday, after dinner, we went to your house and...well, you know..."

Sora nodded. "Yeah." he said in an awkward sounding voice.

"Well, I went to the doctor and I found out that I'm pregnant." said Kairi.

Sora just stood there, with an expression on his face like he had just stabbed his own keyblade through his heart again.

"You're...you're pregnant?" asked Sora.

Kairi nodded.

Suddenly, Sora passed out on the floor.

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she bent down to his level. She immediately grabbed her water bottle that was sitting on a desk and poured some water on her fiancee's face. He immediately woke up.

"Kairi?" he asked weakly.

Kairi smiled and nodded.

Sora got up from the floor. "OMG, this is incredible!" he said excitedly. "We're going to have a baby! I-is it going to be a-a boy or a girl? W-what will we name it?"

Kairi laughed. "Relax!" she said. "I had the same questions in my head. It will be a while before we know what it is! And we can decide on the name in the meantime!"

"But...a baby!" said Sora. "Come here!"

He threw her arms around Kairi and squeezed her tight. Then they kissed.

"Get a room!" joked a kid with spiky hair who walked into the room with three other kids.

"Oh, hey Jason!" said Sora. "They eat here almost every day. Not too many teachers let kids have lunch in classrooms, heh heh."

"I better get going anyway." said Kairi. She kissed Sora on the cheek. "I'll see you later!"

Then, she walked out.

* * *

**Kairi: Yay, I'm going to be a mother!**

**Sora: But I'm not ready for fatherhood!**

**Riku: Relax, Sora, there's nothing to it! I'm a father myself!**

**Hurky, Sora, Kairi, Ryo, and Alexa: WHAT?**

**Riku: I'm just kidding!**

**Sora: You better be!**


	4. Wedding plans have been changed

**Hurky: Time for another chapter!**

**Sora: But didn't you just update this one yesterday?**

**Hurky: Yeah, but I'm on a roll!**

**Sora: Is that why you're not updating my Dude Where's story?**

**Hurky: Uh...that's because I have writer's block on that one. I've decided to stop updating in an order because I get writer's block on some stories and then I'm stuck.**

**Sora: I see...

* * *

**

Later that afternoon, Kairi called Riku, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky to tell them the news.

"OMG, you're pregnant! Congrats!" was Hurky's reaction.

"Wow, Kairi, congratulations! I wish I could hug you, but you're not here." was Ryo's reaction.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you and Sora! I wish this wasn't over the phone, otherwise I'd give you a big hug!" was Alexa's reaction.

"I'm happy for you, Kairi, but I was right!" said Riku. "And Sora passed out when you told him?"

Kairi spent the remainder of her afternoon at her mother's house.

"You're pregnant?" squealed Mrs. McCormick. "Give me a hug!"

She threw her arms around Kairi and squeezed her tight. What was it with everyone wanting to hug her today? Maybe the happiness of knowing she's going to expect a baby?

"I'm going to be a grandmother again!" said Mrs. McCormick as she sat down on the couch. Kairi's older sister, Lani, was married and already had two kids of her own. Kairi's younger brother and sister, Jared and Alyssa, were only 16 and 17, so they obviously didn't have kids.

"So who's the father?" joked Mr. McCormick.

"You know it's Sora!" said Kairi with a laugh.

"So, because you're pregnant," said Alyssa as she tossed her long, auburn hair behind her. "Does this affect the wedding?"

This occurred to Kairi. The wedding was scheduled for October, but the baby was due right around then. She had to talk to Sora about this.

"It might." replied Kairi. She stood up. "I better get going."

"Alright, you take care." said Mr. McCormick. "Let us know what happens."

"I will." said Kairi. She picked up her purse and walked out.

That night, she called Sora over to her place to discuss the wedding and the baby.

"My sister made a point today." began Kairi, who was sitting on the couch next to Sora. "She asked if the baby would change our wedding plans."

Sora nodded. "I was thinking the same thing." he said. "I know the wedding was planned for October, and the baby's due around the same time."

"But the doctor also said the end of September, early October." Kairi pointed out.

"If you have the baby in September...the thing is that you shouldn't have the baby out of wedlock, so I decided that we should have the wedding a little earlier, if that's alright with you." continued Sora.

"I saw we should have the wedding in May." said Kairi. "Remember that we planned a wedding on the beach, near the paopu tree? It would be a perfect time to have the wedding, especially in the spring, when the weather is just warm, not too hot and not too cold."

"You're right!" said Sora. "I'll have to call and make the arrangements, like get the flowers, the food, the bridesmaids dresses..."

Another thought struck Kairi right when Sora said "arrangements."

"OMG, I just remembered that I already bought my wedding dress!" she said. "I think I'll be a little bigger by May."

Sora clapped a hand to his forehead. "Right!" he said. "You didn't take the tags off, did you?"

"I almost did last night." said Kairi with a laugh.

Sora laughed. "Everyone loved that dress, too." he said.

"Well, I'll take this one back to the bridal storeand get one in a bigger size." said Kairi in a hopeful voice.

Sora nodded.

"So did you have dinner yet?" asked Kairi, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" answered Sora. "I didn't get a chance to eat because I had to email other teachers and those kids were asking me things like, 'So you got your girlfriend pregnant?' and 'Ican't believe you passed out from learning you're going to be adad.'Hey, if the baby's a boy, I can teach him a lot of things!"

"Like what? How to burp the alphabet?" asked Kairi with a giggle.

"Kairi, that was freshman year of high school!" moaned Sora irritatedly. "Can't you get over that?"

"No, I can't!" laughed Kairi.

Sora tossed a pillow at Kairi and it hit her.

"Hey, careful!" said Kairi. "You could hurt the baby!"

"You're only a week pregnant!" pointed out Sora. "I'd understand if you were 7 or8 months pregnant!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "I'm up for pizza. You want pepperoni on your half?"

"Of course I do!" said Sora.

Kairi dialed the number for the pizza place and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi, um, can I get an extra large pizza?" asked Kairi to the pizza guy. "Yeah. Can I get half with pepperoni and the other half with sausage, black olives, pineapple, and anchovies?"

This surprised Sora. An extra large pizza? Sausage and anchovies? Kairi normally ate black olivesand pineapple on her pizza andthey normally shared a large pizza.

So Kairi gave the pizza guy her address and within thirty minutes, the pizza came.

"What's with the anchovies?" asked Sora. "You normally hate them! And you don't like sausage much, either."

Kairi took a big bite from her pizza, chewed, and swallowed. "I had a craving." she explained.

"Oh yeah." said Sora. "You know, my mom told me that when she was pregnant with me, she always craved chocolate ice cream with anchovies, pickles,cherry tomatoes, and M and M's. Then she'd drizzle chocolate syrup and butterscotch syrup on it."

They both laughed.

"Everyone seems to crave anchovies a lot!" said Kairi with a laugh.

Kairi finished her entire half of the pizza twenty minutes later. Sora finished his fifteen minutes later.

"Whoa, you've never finished before me!" laughed Sora.

"That's what being pregnant does to me!" said Kairi.

Sora spent the next two hours watching a movie with Kairi snuggled next to him on the couch. Then, Sora had to leave. He got up and saw that Kairi was asleep. So, he turned off the TV, picked Kairi up, took her to her bedroom, covered her with the blankets, and left, but before he left, he locked the doors behind him...

* * *

**Hurky: Well, there you have it. The fourth chapter. I'll update hopefully in a few days.**


	5. A new wedding dress and a new house

**Hurky: Sorry for not updating! I had finals to deal with, but now that's out of my way, so here's the next chapter!**

**Riku: You're always saying, "Sorry for not updating!"**

**Hurky: Shut up, Riku or I'll make you put on the Totoro suit. (Hurky doesn't own Totoro)

* * *

**

Sora and Kairi spent the next three months planning for their wedding. Kairi had to tell her boss that she was pregnant and requested a maternity leave and her boss, having three kids of her own and knew what it was like to be pregnant, approved.

In the meantime, Kairi continued to crave and eat. By then, she was no longer able to fit into her normal clothes because she gained some weight, so she borrowed Hurky's clothes from college before she lost weight. Kairi knew that she couldn't continue to wear Hurky's clothes, because she was now beginning to show. She would have to buy maternity clothes soon. But one good thing came out of the whole thing. As Kairi entered her second trimester of her pregnancy, she stopped throwing up, but she also found herself wearing flip flops a lot now because if she wore sneakers or boots, her feet would constantly ache. She also went through occasional mood swings. She felt really bad a few months earlier when she yelled at Riku just for changing the channel.

Kairi went to the doctor frequently. She got an ultrasound, but the doctor couldn't figure out whether it was a boy or a girl yet.

All while Kairi felt the effects of pregnancy, Sora felt the effects of planning his and Kairi's wedding. He already called and made reservations for the wedding in three weeks, bought his tuxedo, arranged the flowers, sent out the invitations, and called the caterers to make sure everything was in place for the reception. One warm afternoon in April, he sat with Kairi outside of her house on the porch. Both were feeling really tired.

"Man am I tired!" moaned Sora as he plopped himself on the bench. "I did a lot of stuff to prepare for the wedding! All the driving around I've been doing!"

"Not as tired as me." said Kairi.

"What did you do all day?" asked Sora.

"I'm carrying a baby!" said Kairi. "I've been carrying it for three months!"

"You're acting like the baby weighs a ton." joked Sora.

"A baby wears all pregnant women out." pointed out Kairi as she patted her normally flat stomach, which was now starting to get a little round. She looked up at her fiancee. "Sora, what are we going to name the baby when it's born?"

Sora turned to Kairi with a questionable look on his face. "You know what?" he asked. "I really don't know..."

"Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking of Melody." said Kairi.

"Uh...I don't really know about that name." admitted Sora. "How about Kaysee? Or Debbie? Man, this is hard! Now what our parents went through when they named us!"

Kairi laughed. "Then what if we have a boy?" she asked.

"Ooh, I know!" said Sora. "How about-"

"If it's going to be named after you, forget it!" said Kairi. "I will not have a Sora Jr.!"

"No, I have a name that's similar but it's a totally different name. It's also a boy and girl name." said Sora. "How about Skye?"

Kairi thought for a minute. "Hmm...Skye...that's actually a pretty name!" she said approvingly.

"Yeah, my mom almost named me Skye but then when my aunt had my cousin a month before I was born, she named my cousin Skye." said Sora. "But I don't even see my cousin Skye anymore!"

They both laughed. Then, they stopped and Kairi sighed dreamily.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born." she said. "I wonder what it will look like?"

"We'll know when it's born." said Sora.

A few days later, Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa went with Kairi to return her first wedding dress and pick out a different one. Kairi felt a little disappointed that she could no longer fit into the first dress without being uncomfortable around the stomach area, and her stomach was growing bigger every day.

"What seems to be wrong with the dress?" asked the woman behind the returns counter when Kairi put the box containing the dress on the counter.

"There was nothing wrong with it, but you see..." explained Kairi until she didn't know how to put that she was pregnant.

The woman noticed Kairi's round stomach and laughed a gentle laugh. "I know what you mean." she said. "This happens a lot. Do you have the receipt?"

Kairi pulled the receipt out of her wallet and gave it to the woman, who gave her back her money.

"Do you know where the maternity dresses are?" asked Kairi to the woman.

The woman pointed to the east side of the room. "Just over there." she said.

"So did you decide a name for the baby?" asked Alexa to Kairi as all four of them walked away from the counter to find another dress in the maternity section.

"Yeah, we decided that if it was either a boy or a girl, we would name it Skye." said Kairi.

"Aww, that's a cute name." said Hurky. "Did you come up with that?"

"No, Sora did." replied Kairi.

"Where will you guys live after you and Sora are married?" asked Ryo.

"My parents and Sora's parents are buying us a house for our wedding present." explained Kairi. "Sora and I both live in really small houses that we rent. Notreally a good placefor raising a kid. Speaking of which, both of our parents are taking us house hunting this weekend."

So, all four women began to scour the maternity section for a pretty dress.

"How about this one?" asked Ryo as she pointed to a long, white gown that wasn't poofy or anything, but it looked like one a celebrity would wear to her own wedding on TV.

"Hmm..." said Kairi thoughtfully as she went and checked out the dress. "This does look pretty comfy to walk down the aisle in." she said. "Let me go try it on."

She took the dress and went to the dressing room to try it on. She spent about ten minutes trying to get it on her.

"Kairi, do you need any help?" asked Alexa, who was standing outside the dressing room with Hurky and Ryo.

"No, I'm fine!" grunted Kairi. "I'm almost done! I'm just having a little trouble with my stomach and all."

Finally, she stepped out of the dressing room in the long, white gown with short sleeves and had a v-shaped neck. Her first dress didn't have sleeves.

"OMG, you look so pretty!" squealed Hurky.

"That dress really goes with your hair." commented Ryo as she noticed Kairi's hair color blending in so well with the white.

Kairi looked at the pricetag. "Hey, it's a little cheaper than my first dress was." she said. "I'll get this dress!"

Then, she ducked back into the dressing room, changed back into her other clothes (well, originally Hurky's clothes), and came out with the dress. She paid for the dress and all four of them left the store. They all piled into Alexa's car and Alexa began to drive...

When the weekend finally came, Sora went to Kairi's house to pick her up and take her to his parents' house, where his and her parents were going to wait. They were going to go searching for a house. However, Kairi was asleep when Sora pulled into the driveway and blared the horn.

"Kairi!" he called.

Kairi shot up in bed and turned to her alarm clock.

"Oh, it's 9:00 already?" she moaned. She got up and poked her head out the window. "I'll be right over there!"

She scrambled to change out of her pajamas and into a pink sundress, a maternity one Kairi's sister let her have, and flip flops. Then, she brushed her hair and went out the door without brushing her teeth or eating breakfast. She ran to Sora in his car, opened the passenger door, got in, buckled her seat belt, and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Morning." she said.

"You just barely woke up, huh?" asked Sora.

"How did you notice?" asked Kairi as Sora pulled out of the driveway.

"You were in your PJs and your breath kinda stinks." said Sora.

"Some fiancee you are!" said Kairi jokingly.

Sora laughed.

Sora drove all the way to his parents house where he found Kairi's parents also waiting there. Sora pulled into the driveway and he and Kairi got out to be greeted by hugs and kisses from both future in-laws.

"So, are we ready to go house hunting?" asked Sora's father.

"We sure are." said Sora.

So, the three couples went over to the real estate people and then went on a tour to three houses.

"Hey, this is right by Scott Burkorini's house." Kairi said as soon as everyone pulled over to a yellow house with blue shutters.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora. "We're right next door to Burkorini! And since when were you at Burkorini's house?"

"When his sister was in our Girl Scout troop, we'd have our meetings here." said Kairi fondly as she remembered havingthe Girl Scout meetings.

Right when Kairi said that, a man about Hurky's age with red hair walked out of his house wearing nothing but boxers, yawned, scratched his back, picked up the morning paper, and walked back inside his house without noticing the people standing next door.

"Forget it!" said Sora and Kairi at the same time.

"There's no way we're raising our baby with Burkorini around!" said Sora. "He could teach the baby to turn against me and exterminate me or something!"

Everyone chuckled on that one.

Next, they went to a pink house not far down the street that was really pretty, but it had only two bedrooms.

"What's wrong with two bedrooms?" asked Kairi's mother.

"We kinda wanted Skye to have a playroom and who knows?" asked Sora as he took Kairi's hand. "We might have another baby."

"Skye?" asked Sora's mother. "Is that what you're planning to name the baby?"

Sora nodded.

"I almost named you that!" said Sora's mother with a grin. "But my sister named your cousin that."

"Well, I don't even see cousin Skye anymore." said Sora. "I would have invited him to the wedding, but he's in the military, remember?"

After that, they all drove about a mile and a half to a third house. They got out and saw a white house right by the beach with blue shudders, a lush green lawn with a flower bed and a big tree with a low branch, ideal for hanging a tire swing. Sora and Kairi immediately fell in love with it.

"OMG, this house is so CUTE!" said Kairi adoringly as she and Sora stepped into the house.

"I see that you two are startinga family, so this place is perfect for a family, with the tree, and the ocean nearby so your kids can go play on the beach." said the real estate agent, with an incentive to sell this house. "Plus, it's gota patio so you and your friends could hold

Sora and Kairi turned to each other and their parents, as if to say, "What do you think?"

Both of their parents nodded.

"It's a good place to raise our grandchild," said Sora's dad approvingly.

Sora grinned and turned to the real estate agent. "We'll take it!" he said.

So, after the paperwork was done and everything, the real estate agent handed Sora the keys to the house...

* * *

**Hurky: Wow...that was long. **

**Sora: Join me next time when me and Kairi move into the house and buy baby stuff!**

**Kairi: Hey, that was my line! And it's my story! **

**Sora: Well, Hurky still has writer's block on Dude, Where's Sora's Bike. See y'all later!**


	6. Moving in and the wedding

Two weeks later, it was moving day for Sora and Kairi. They both spent the past two weeks, packing up their stuff and saying goodbye to their old houses. Sora packed up all his stuff and moved all his furniture out by himself since he was pretty strong. Riku offered to help Sora with the furniture, but Sora said that he should go help Kairi since she needed someone to move her furniture out and she couldn't do it while she was pregnant, so Riku went over to Kairi's house. Kairi packed up her stuff from her bedroom and the bathroom while Hurky and Alexa packed up the stuff from the kitchen and the living room into boxes while Ryo, with her good strength, moved Kairi's couch out by herself until Riku showed up.

Riku pulled into Kairi's driveway and got out to find Ryo dragging outthe couch from the front door. Riku immediately ran to Ryo to help.

"Ryo, why are you moving Kairi's couch by yourself?" asked Riku as he grabbed the other side of the couch.

"I'm pretty strong!" said Ryo. "And you know it! I can pick you up and you're about twice my weight!"

She and Riku pulled the couch out of Kairi's house.

Up in the attic, Kairi was going through all the boxes the had up there since she moved in when she turned 18, throwing out what she thought was insignificant to her, like her backpack from senior year which still had papers dated from 2007 and 2008. All her old Economics tests were in there, mostly with B's and one A. Mr. Ward may not have been fond of Hurky, who had a hard time with him, but he was more fond of Kairi since she was an A student. She tossed them in the garbage can beside her and noticed her senior yearbook in there. She picked it up and blew the dust off of it. She opened it to the senior portraits and saw Sora's, who, in full color instead of the black and white for the underclassmen,was wearing a suit and grinning like a jack-o-lantern. She turned to hers and saw that she was wearing a purple dress and a white and pink flower in her hair. She then saw Ryo's, who was wearing a light blue dress that was a little like a Japanese dress. Next, she saw Alexa's picture, in which she was wearing a pink dress with a pink shawl, and her hair had been done. Finally, she saw Riku's portrait, with him also wearing a suit, but he was smirking and he had long, silver hair. Kairi giggled. Riku always used to make a big deal about his hair, but now it was short and he was growing it out once again.

Several hours later, Sora pulled into Kairi's driveway, opened his door, and went over to Riku's car, where Riku, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky were hauling boxes into Riku's cars.

"You're just barely getting the boxes into the car?" asked Sora. "I've already got all my stuff over at the house! And I'm only one person!"

"Well, who knew that Kairi had so much stuff?" grunted Rikuas he slammed the last heavy box into the trunk of his car. Then, he slammed the door shut. "Alright, that's the last of it! Let's move on out!"

Everyone got into their cars and drove all the way to Sora and Kairi's new house. Then, they got out and began to unload Riku's car and bring them into the house. Hurky began to take out the kitchen stuff and Kairi helped her, since she felt that it was the only thing she could do besides sit around and hold her stomach. Sora, Riku, and Ryomoved the furniture into the house, while Alexa put some of Kairi's stuff into the living room and the den.

It tookfour long hours to move the furniture and possessions from two one-bedroom houses into a three-bedroom house. The only rooms that stood empty were Skye's room and his playroom.

Everyone sat down in the newly furnished living room in exhaustion, including Kairi, who did light work. Nobody was mad, because they all understood that Kairi could not do stuff like lift boxes and move furniture in her condition.

"That's all, folks!" said Riku jokingly in a tired voice.

"Man am I hungry!" said Hurky.

Ryo pulled out her cell phone. "Who wants to order pizza?" she asked.

"I do!" exclaimed Kairi. "I do have a craving!"

* * *

A week later was the wedding. Friends and family showed up. Yuna's mother was hospitalized, so Kairi's sister, Alyssa filled in for her as bridesmaid. Numerous guests were invited and they showed up, like Roxas (from KH2), Leon, Aerith and Cloud (who were now married and brought their fussy six year old son, Zachary, with them, but he was also ringbearer), Cid, Yuffie, Donald and Daisy, Goofy and his wife, Gretchen and their son, Max, King Mickey and Queen Minnie, Namine and Justin Baker (who Sora made peace with, only because Kairi made him) and Justin Baker's grandfather (who Riku and Sora nicknamed Old Man Baker back when he was Riku's neighbor, but Riku finally made peace with him after graduating high school and Ryo made him), and Sora and Kairi's relatives, Sora's parents and his older brother, Ethan, who also brought his girlfriend with him, and Kairi's parents and her older sister, Lani, who brought her husband and two daughters, Harmony and Allie (Harmony was the flower girl), Jared, and Alyssa. Sora's cousin Skye was unable to make the wedding, but his parents did. 

As Sora got ready in a tent on the beach (where the wedding was held), Riku stood by him, helping him and talking to him.

"So, what was it like to wake up next to Kairi themorning afteryou two 'did it?'" asked Riku.

Sora glared at him.

"What?" asked Riku ruefully. "Did you two see each other in the same bed and scream?"

Sora stopped tying his bow tie to turn to Riku. "If you really want to know, Kairi and I only remember most of what we did that night and the next morning, we just lied there in bed with killer hangovers for several hours. You happy now?" he said icily.

Riku was silent. Sora went back to tying his bow tie. Then, he put on his cuff links and turned to Riku.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look great." said Riku. "Go get em!"

Sora laughed. Riku may not saya lot of wise things, but he was still a good friend.

Sora's father poked his head in the tent.

"Sora, are you ready?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "Come on." he said.

He, Riku, and Sora's father walked to the makeshift altar where Sora and Kairi were to be wed, where the guests were sitting and the priest to marry them was standing.

"Alright, everything's set." said Sora. He turned and noticed that Lani was running towards Sora and stopped when she reached him.

"Okay, she's ready." she whispered.

"Great!" said Sora.

She ran to her seat, and Sora and Riku went to their places on the altar. The woman playing the organ began to play the "Here Comes The Bride" song and everyone sitting in the audience turned to the east side of the beach, where Zachary came, carrying the two rings on a small red pillow, Harmony followed after Zachary, tossing rose petals on the red carpet, and then Hurky, Ryo, Alexa, Selphie, and Alyssa, in their pink and white bridesmaids dresses, came parading slowly onto the scene. Then, everyone sitting down stood up when Kairi, looking absolutely stunning in hermaternity weddingdress, the strappy white shoes on her feet,and a veil over her beautifully donehair,and her father, with their arms linked, walked down the aisle. In Kairi's other hand wasa bouquet of white flowers. Finally, the music stopped and Kairi let go of her father's arm and joined Sora at the front.

"Dearly beloved." said the priest. "We are gathered here today to join Sora Christopher Hart and Kairi Chantelle McCormick in holy matrimony..."

And so, the priest recited the vows. Then came the part where Sora and Kairi were to slip the rings on each other's fingers. (I forgot the whole wedding ritual, but I didn't want to ask people).

"Do you, Sora, take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

Sora took Kairi's hand and smiled. "I do." he said.

"And do you, Kairi, take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest to Kairi.

Kairi smiled and blushed furiously. "I do." she said.

"Is there anyone here who thinks these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest.

No one said anything.

"You may now kiss the bride." finished the priest as he closed his book.

Sora and Kairi leaned closer to each other and kissed a long kiss. Finally, they let go and the music began to play again and everyone cheered...

* * *

At the reception, everyone talked and ate and was merry. Finally, Sora and Kairi cut the tall wedding cake and everyone got some cake. Then, there was the sound of a spoon tapping on a wine glass.

"Ahem!" said Riku loudly.

Everyone fell silent.

"I would like to propose a toast!" announced Riku. "to my very first best friends. You guys havebeen there from the beginning for me and everyone else and we all love you both, peace out and have a happy life together with your child!"

"Cheers!" said everyone. Then, they all drank from their wine glasses, except Kairi, who drank apple cider (she couldn't have alcohol while being 4 months pregnant).

After the reception, Sora and Kairi walked out with everyone tossing birdseed on them as they ducked into Sora's car, which had _Just Married _painted on the back of his windows with streamers and cans hanging from the bumper. Finally, they drove off...


	7. OMG, more news!

Two months have passed since Sora and Kairi got married and it was now July. They decided to wait on their honeymoon until after Skye was born and things were more settled down. By that time, Kairi had her named legally changed from McCormick to Hart. She went and got an ultrasound to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl, since she was now seven months pregnant, but the doctor couldn't quite tell, but she did give them a big surprise.

"So, how's the baby?" asked Kairi.

"The baby, or should I say, babies, are fine." said the doctor with a smile on her face.

Sora and Kairi turned and looked at each other in shock.

"We're-we're having twins?" stammered Kairi.

The doctor nodded.

Sora and Kairi smiled and hugged each other.

The next day, Sora and Kairi decided to put together the babies' room. All that was in there was the changing table and a bassinet, which were wedding gifts from Riku and Ryo.

Sora and Kairi drove to a baby furniture store to check out the cribs.

"What do you think of this one?" asked Kairi as she pointed to a wooden crib with one hand and holding her now large stomach with the other hand.

Sora examined it. "I don't know." he said. "It looks a little dull and a little small."

He turned and saw a white crib on the other side of the store. "Or how about that one over there?" he asked. "It's more interesting and it has more room."

He and Kairi walked over to the crib and took a good, long look at it. Then, they turned to each other and nodded.

Sora called over the salesman.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get this crib, but two of them." said Sora with a smile on his face.

"Excellent choice." said the salesman. "Are you having twins?"

Kairi nodded.

"Well congratulations." said the salesman. "Anything else?"

Sora went to go get a second bassinet since Ryo only gave them one. It wasn't her fault. No one knew Sora and Kairi were going to have twins. He came back with not only a bassinet, but also a double stroller. The items were paid for, and the cribs would be delivered to their house the next day, but Sora took the stroller and the bassinet home.

As they rode home, Kairi turned to Sora.

"Sora, we need to come up with three more names." she said. "We have Skye, but what if there's another boy or the twins are girls?"

Sora stopped at a stop light and turned to Kairi.

"Well, I was thinking that if Skye has a twin brother, I was thinking of naming the other boy Joshua." he said.

"That's sounds like a good name." said Kairi in an approving voice. "But what if they're girls?"

"How about we give her your middle name as her first name." suggested Sora. "I like your middle name, so if we have twin girls, they could be named Skye and Chantelle."

"Wow, you really know how to think!" laughed Kairi.

"Hey, is that an insult?" asked Sora.

Kairi looked ahead. "Light's green!" she said.

Sora drove off when the other cars in front of him sped off...

Later that afternoon, Riku, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky gathered at Sora and Kairi's house just to hang out. That was when Sora and Kairi announced their news.

"So I went in for an ultrasound today." began Kairi. "And the doctor said that she couldn't find a gender yet, but she said that I'm going to have twins!"

"OMG, twins!" squealed Ryo.

"That's awesome!" said Hurky.

"Congrats!" said Alexa.

"Nice!" said Riku as he slapped Kairi a high five.

"Did you decide any more names?" asked Hurky.

"Skye and Joshua if they're boys, and Skye and Chantelle if they're girls." answered Sora.

"Those are cute names." said Alexa.

"I know, aren't they?" asked Kairi. "Sora came up with them himself!"

"Awwww..." cooed the girls in the room.

"Just one thing, Sora, Kairi." said Riku. "Make sure one's not evil!"

Riku himself was a twin. He was the younger twin and also the good one since Rep was older and more evil.

"We won't know for another few years, Riku." said Sora.

Ryo sighed dreamily. "I can't wait to get married." she said.

Everyone remembered that Riku accidentally caught the bouquet when Kairi threw it at the reception two months earlier.

"I would get married," said Riku. "But I'm just not ready yet."

Kairi took a sip of her lemon water when she felt something kicking inside her stomach.

"Oof! OMG, I think the babies are kicking!" she said.

Sora put his hand on Kairi's stomach and felt the kicking, too.

"Yeah, and they can't wait to get out!" joked Sora.

"Let me feel it!" said Hurky as she got up and put her hand on Kairi's stomach and also felt the kicking. "Whoa."

Riku stood up and also put a hand on Kairi's stomach. Then Alexa, and finally Ryo.

"Wow..." said Riku with a laugh. "Pregancy is sure a crazy thing!"

"Okay, but no offense, but I think the babies need some room!" said Kairi.

"Whoops." said Alexa. "Sorry!"

"It's alright." said Kairi. She picked up her water and took a sip.

That night, Sora slept soundly next to Kairi in their large bed, but Kairi couldn't. She was sleepy, but she used to sleep on her side, back and her stomach before she was pregnant. She now had to sleep on her back all the time, especially since she was carrying two babies and they were due in two or three months. She didn't mind sleeping on her back, but she couldn't stay on her back all the time. She finally drifted off to sleep, but all during the night, she had to keep getting up to go to the bathroom, which luckily was next to their bedroom.

When Kairi got back from the bathroom a fourth time and slowly got into bed, trying not to disturb Sora, she sighed. _Is it going to be like this every night until I have the babies? _thought Kairi. Sora had to go to work tomorrow, so he needed the sleep. Kairi was officially on maternity leave, so she didn't have to go back to work until at least the beginning of December. Six weeks before the babies were born, and six weeks after the babies were born, so she'd have time to take care of them.

This was going to be the longest two or three months of Kairi's 23 and a half years of her life.


	8. Mood swings and a baby shower

A few more weeks went by and it was finally the beginning of August. As the days went by, the weather got hotter, and the babies in Kairi's stomach were growing bigger. She barely walked anymore. Instead, since she got so big, she now waddled. Her mood swings were a lot worse than when she was a few weeks pregnant. There were days when Kairi felt fine and dandy and she was happy and she would call her mother to chat about raising children or Sora to tell him she loved him very much, but then there were days where Kairi was so depressed or miserable, she would lock herself in her bedroom while Sora taught summer school, and sit on her bed to eat and watch TV. She would even stay in her nightclothes and not brush her barely long hair, which she chopped off one day when she felt really depressed. It was now just barely past her shoulders when it used to be halfwaydown her back.

Sora was also feeling the effects of Kairi's pregnancy. Some nights, Kairi would wake Sora up at night just to get her a glass of water. He kept thinking when Kairi woke him up from his sleep that she was in labor and saying "It's time," so he would immediately wake up, but instead she just smiled sweetly and politely asked for a glass of water. When he came back with the water, Kairi would thank him and gulp the entire thing down in fifteen seconds or less. She did this three or four times a night, so Sora would go to work either grumpy or sleepy. Then, Kairi would get cravings, so she would sometimes call Sora at school or when he was hanging out with Riku to tell him to pick up some pickles or sardines for her ice cream or a cupcake to put in her cheeseburger. She still ate healthy. She used the food processor Hurky gave her as a housewarming gift to make homemade orange or apple juice to drink or she would eat plain vegetables...as long as she dipped them in ranch dipping sauce.

One afternoon, Sora came home from work to find Kairi upstairs, lying on their bed with a pint of black cherry ice cream resting on her now enormous stomach and watching a movie on-demand. It was one of those days, where she would stay in their bedroom and watch TV. She was still in her nightclothes, which were now a sleeveless shirt and stretchy pants where the legs ended nearly at her ankles.

Sora plopped down on the bed next to Kairi and kicked off his shoes.

"What a long day." he said with a sigh. He turned to Kairi. "So, how was your day?"

"Terrible." muttered Kairi. "The twins kept kicking all night and most of this morning. Then the weather's been extremely sweltering and it's hard on me, so I've been running the air conditioner on and off but now I feel really sad. Sora, do you find me attractive anymore?"

This question stunned Sora. How could Kairi ask a question like this? Then he remembered that it was normal for Kairi to have mood swings, expecially now.

"What?" cried Sora.

"You heard me." said Kairi.

Sora thought for a minute. He always thought Kairi was a beautiful person, even if she was pregnant. The only time she wasn't was when she was going through a bad mood swing.

"Of course I do!" said Sora. "It's just that-"

"Ohhh, you don't find me attractive anymore, WAAAAHHHH!" cried Kairi and then burst into tears.

Sora sighed. He held his arm out to hug his wife as she wept. Kairi picked up the ice cream off her stomach, put it on her nightstand, and leaned onto Sora and he gave her a big hug while she buried her face into Sora's chest, crying on his burgundy colored button shirt.

"Listen, Kairi," said Sora gently. "I really do find you attractive. You just assume that I don't. I've always thought you were pretty and you always will be. I don't find anyone ugly, except for maybe Burkorini's kids...if he ever has any, haha."

Kairi giggled. "I feel sorry for his fiancee." she said, looking up. "She has to marry a guy who won't let go of his mom."

Sora smiled and Kairi let go of Sora.

"Feel better already?" asked Sora.

"Yeah." said Kairi with a smile. "I guess the mood swing is gone."

She picked up the ice cream and offered it to Sora. "Want some ice cream?" she asked.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Sora as he took the ice cream and spooned some into his mouth.

Two days later, Ryo arranged a baby shower for Kairi. She thought it was a good idea for everyone getting Kairi baby clothes if they got two outfits in blue and two outfits in pink, in case Kairi had two boys or two girls. She also invited Sora and Kairi's mothers, Hurky, Alexa, Lani, Alyssa, Selphie, Namine, and Yuna. It was a small shower, but still, it was a good one.

Everyone was sitting around Kairi in her living room the day of the shower as Kairi unwrapped the presents.

"Oh, how cute!" squealed Kairi as she held up a blue diaper bag. "Thank you so much, Selphie!"

Selphie smiled. "I knew you'd love it." she said.

Kairi picked up two boxes from Alexa.

"Those are from me." spoke up Alexa.

Kairi carefully unwrapped the pastel colored paper from both of the boxes, lifted up the box lids, and picked up two pairs of pink pajamas from one box and two pairs of blue pajamas from the other.

"Wow, how clever!" said Kairi with a laugh. "In case I have two boys or two girls! Thank you, Alexa!"

Alexa smiled.

Kairi received more clothes from Hurky, Namine, and Yuna. Ryo gave Kairi two baby blankets she made, both in a fine material that you can't get on Destiny Islands, a bottle set and a few storybooks from her mother, a walkie talkie set from Lani, who learned from her experiences as a mother, two baby hats that Alyssa had learned to knit (and did a great job for a beginner), and some toys from Sora's mother.

"Thank you all so much!" said Kairi. "I'm so glad that you thought of the twins and what they might be when they're born."

"I can't believe I'm finally getting nieces or nephews." said Lani. She was the oldest of Kairi's family and never knew what it was like for one of her siblings to have kids of their own.

"I can't believe Sora and I are having kids!" said Kairi gleefully.

Everyone laughed.

After everything was cleaned up and the stuff was put away, everyone left. Sora came home ten minutes later. He was relaxed because it was his last day of teaching summer school. Kairi told him about everything everyone gave her for the babies.

"Haha, well at least our kids are prepared." joked Sora.

Kairi was silent. She turned to Sora.

"Sora, I just thought of something." she said. "I'm due in a few weeks and I could go into labor any time soon when that time comes. We need an emergency plan, in case I go into labor during the day or night."

"I was thinking about that today." began Sora. "I was thinking that if you go into labor during the day, I could arrange for the school to get a sub to take over in case you go into labor on a school day."

Kairi remembered that school would be back in session when she was due to give birth.

"If you go into labor during the night, however," continued Sora. "I could just take you, no matter what time it is."

After figuring out what they were going to do, Sora went to go cook dinner...


	9. It's time!

A month and a half had passed and so did Kairi's birthday. Everyone threw a party for her and gave her everything she wanted for her birthday. Sora went back to school the beginning of September. He learned that he was going to get most of the same students he had last year because he now taught all four grades in high school. The weather finally began to get colder, which was a relief for Kairi. On the hot summer days, she couldn't sit outside for more than five minutes without having to go inside. Now, she could sit out there all day long.

Kairi spent the final few weeks just sitting around and knitting. Alyssa had taught her. Kairi just sat there, watching TV, and knitting the two baby blankets, waiting for the time to come for her to have the babies.

Finally, one morning, on the first day of October, at around ten o'clock, Kairi's sister Lani came by for a visit. She found Kairi sitting in the living room, on the new rocking chair Riku had given her as a part of the baby shower, and knitting a long baby blanket that was draped over her extremely enourmous stomach. Riku was unable to make it that day, so he gave her the chair a few days later.

"Hey, Kai!" said Lani as she walked into the living room.

Kairi looked up from the blankets she was knitting. "Oh, hi, Lani!" she said calmly. "I'm just knitting."

Lani sat down on the couch and watched Kairi as she knit the blankets.

"Sora at work?" asked Lani.

Kairi nodded.

Lani sighed. "It's been a long nine months for you, huh?" she asked.

Kairi looked up once again. "Yeah. I know I'm ready, and-"

Suddenly, she felt this sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow!" she cried, dropping the knitting needles and the blanket to put her hands on her stomach.

"Kairi!" cried Lani as she jumped up from the couch and went to Kairi. "Are you okay?"

Kairi's face was twisted in pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. "I think it's time." she said.

"Come on!" said Lani. "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

She helped her younger sister stand up, got her into her car, started the engine, and sped off. As Kairi felt more pain, Lani took her cell phone out of her purse and called Sora.

"...So what did the Destiny Islands government do to improve-" said Sora in the middle of a lesson until his cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

He took out his cell phone, flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sora?" asked Lani, holding the phone to her ear with one hand and clutching the steering wheel with the other. "Kairi's in labor!"

"WHAT?" cried Sora.

"Just now, her contractions began." explained Lani.

"Owwww..." moaned Kairi, feeling another twinge of pain. "Tell him to hurry!"

"Kairi!" cried Sora. "I'll be right there!"

He flipped his cell phone shut, put it into his pocket, and scooted out of his classroom.

"Read the next section while I'm gone!" said Sora. Then, he sped off to the administration office to get the emergency sub he requested and that he could leave to get to the hospital.

Lani dialed another number and held it to her ear.

"Hello? Destiny Islands Hospital? Yeah, I have a woman in labor with me, and she needs medical attention, NOW!" said Lani. "Alright, thanks!"

She hung up and put the phone in her purse.

"Don't worry, Kairi." she said, getting onto the freeway ramp. "Everything's going to be okay!"

They were both silent except for Kairi making small whimpering sounds as the contractions hit her. After ten minutes of driving, Lani saw the hospital sign and drove out of the freeway to get to the hospital. She drove a quarter of a mile, reached the hospital, pulled into the parking lot, parked, safely got Kairi out, and went to the entrance where a nurse was waiting with a wheelchair. Kairi sat in it and the nurse immediately wheeled her to the maternity ward, where they got her ready.

Meanwhile, Sora was driving as fast as he could, but then, he got pulled over by a cop on a motorcycle.

The cop walked over to Sora as he rolled down his window.

"Are you aware that you're going 40 in a 35 zone?" asked the cop, who was wearing motorcycle gear.

"Look, just give me the ticket and let me go." said Sora tensely. "My wife is in labor!"

"Let me see your license." said the cop.

Sora handed the cop his license and he studied it.

"Hart...hmm..." said the cop. "You're my kid's history teacher."

"I am?" asked Sora surprisingly.

"Well, yeah, my daughter Meg's always telling me about you. Said your wife was pregnant, and here you are, telling me she's in labor." said the cop with a smile. He gave Sora back his license. "I'll let you off with a warning, but don't let me catch you again. Good luck."

"Thanks, officer." said Sora. He put his license away and drove off. His student did tell him that her father was a cop.

Sora continued to drive at the speed limit to the hospital (to make sure he wouldn't get stopped again). There were tons of red lights that Sora had to stop at.

"Come on!" cried Sora impatiently at a red light.

It was one of those lights that take forever to turn green. Sora tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as an elderly lady crossed the street with her walker. Finally, it turned green, and Sora sped off. He got to the hospital without further ado, parked, and went in to the receptionist's desk.

"My wife's in labor, can you tell me where she is?" panted Sora frantically.

"Calm down, now, who's your wife?" asked the woman calmly.

"Kairi Hart." replied Sora.

"In the delivery room." said the lady. "Are you the father?"

"Of course I am, can you just take me to her?" asked Sora.

The woman pointed to the hall behind her. "Go down the corridor until you see a door with a ducky on it that says Maternity Ward." explained the woman. "Then ask the woman there to see your wife. She'll lead you on from there."

Sora thanked the woman and sped off to the Maternity Ward.

While Sora was rushing there, They got Kairi into a hospital gown and into a bed. The pain was much worse, so they gave her painkillers. Lani sat next to her, helping her get through this.

"Where's Sora?" grunted Kairi as her sister wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead. Her bangs were already damp with sweat.

"He'll be here, don't worry!" said Lani. "Now remember the breathing exercises you learned? Just relax and-"

Right at that moment, Sora finally burst in.

"Sora, glad you're here!" said Lani as she got up from the chair so Sora could sit.

"I got here as fast as I could." explained Sora as he sat down. "I'm finally here, Kairi."

Kairi smiled a weak smile. "About time!" she said. Then she frowned as more pain hit her. "What took you so long?"

"It's a long story." said Sora. He turned to his sister-in-law. "Lani, can you call Riku and everyone else?" he asked her.

Lani nodded. She went outside, took out her phone again, and first called her mother. She said she will be right there with Kairi's father. Next, she called Sora's parents, who also said they would be right there. Then, she called Riku, who luckily, was with Hurky, Ryo, and Alexa on lunch. They said they would all be there as soon as work let out, which was the same time, at five o'clock. Lani went back to Sora and Kairi in the Delivery Room, where they were giving Kairi more painkillers.

"Ugh, why won't they work?" cried Kairi.

"You have to let the painkillers kick in." explained the nurse.

"Well, our parents will both be here, but Riku and your friends won't be here until about five-thirty." said Lani.

"That's fine." said Sora. He was holding Kairi's hand as she did her breathing exercises. "That's it, just breathe, Kairi, you can do it."

In the midst of all the mayhem revolving around Kairi giving birth, the doctor whisked Lani out and told her to wait in the waiting room of the Maternity Ward. Right when she got there, both Sora's and Kairi's parents were there. They were sitting on the couches and they got up and went to Lani when she showed up at the waiting room.

"How is she doing?" asked Sora's mom.

"Well, she kept demanding them to give her painkillers." answered Lani, tugging on her auburn hair with blonde highlights that was tied in a ponytail.

As time passed, Riku, Ryo, Alexa, and Hurky all showed up at the same time several hours later.

"How's Kairi?" asked Riku.

"We don't know." replied Kairi's dad. "She's been in labor since ten and Sora went in there when he got here and we haven't heard a word since."

"I hope she's okay..." said Ryo worriedly. "Kairi's a small person and carrying two babies. It might be too much for her."

"She's a strong pesron." said Riku with his arms crossed and had a grin on his face. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to her."

During the time their friends and family were waiting, Kairi was given more painkillers and with every pain that went through her stomach, she would squeeze Sora's hand.

"How much longer until it's actually time to push the babies out?" asked Sora to Dr. Ferguson, Kairi's doctor and the person delivering the twins.

"She's so far halfway through before she actually has a chance to push the babies out." explained Dr. Ferguson. "But it could take several hours."

Right when she said "several hours," Kairi said the S word. This stunned Sora. Kairi rarely ever swore. Well, she would say "damn" but never the S or the F word. The only time he ever heard Kairi say the S and the F word was when they were in high school.

Several hours had passed. Kairi was getting closer to giving birth, but she couldn't take the pain. She thought this was the worst pain she had ever felt. More painful than the time she got her tonsils out. That was minor pain compared to this. Back in the waiting room, everyone waited anxiously for the news. They had a lot of things on their minds, like if Kairi was going to be okay or what the babies were going to be or if they were fine. They were tired, but they felt that they were needed there. Finally, at about 2:00 in the morning, Kairi was finally ready to push the babies out.

"Okay, Kairi." said Dr. Ferguson, now wearing scrubs, a mask covering her mouth, and gloves. "You're good to go. Are you ready to push the babies out?"

Kairi nodded. Sora took Kairi's hand in his as she got ready to push.

"Here we go." said Dr. Ferguson, getting ready to perform the delivery. "I want you to count to three and push."

So, Kairi did. She thought it felt like eternity...and like hell.

"Keep going, Kairi, you're doing great!" Sora said, still holding Kairi's hand. His own hand hurt because Kairi squeezed it really hard as she pushed.

"I don't think I'll make it, Sora!" grunted Kairi.

"Alright, one more push!" instructed Dr. Ferguson.

Kairi pushed and as Dr. Ferguson had predicted, Sora and Kairi heard the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy," said Dr. Ferguson as she handed the baby to the nurse standing nearby.

Sora smiled. "They're going to be boys." he said.

"Okay, here comes the other baby." said Dr. Ferguson. She told Kairi to push again and so she did. It wasn't easy. Finally, there was the sound of another crying baby. Dr. Ferguson smiled. "It's a girl."

Sora grinned even more. Kairi smiled a weak smile, but then she passed out.

"KAIRI!" cried Sora.

A nurse went to go check Kairi's pulse. "She's fine, but I think she's exhausted!" she said.

Kairi opened her eyes, smiled, and brushed away some of her hair, which was soaked in sweat. Sora also smiled. Dr. Ferguson handed Kairi two babies, each in a blanket. The boy was in a blue blanket and the girl was in a pink blanket.

"I don't believe this," Kairi said weakly. "A boy and a girl."

She handed Sora the boy to hold.

"Hey, little guy," Sora said. "Welcome to the world."

Kairi smiled. She looked down at the little girl cradled in her arms, and back at Sora. Then, they kissed a short little kiss.

A while later, back in the waiting room, Riku was pacing around the room, back and forth. Ryo was asleep on one couch, while Lani slept on another. Sora's father held his wife's hand while Kairi's father held Kairi's mother. Alexa stared at the TV tuned to a late night talk show while Hurky sipped on some coffee, trying not to fall asleep.

"Riku, why must you pace like that?" asked Hurky.

"Well, excuse me if this is all I can do to get through this." said Riku grumpily.

"Riku, maybe you should lie down." suggested Kairi's mother.

"I don't think I can." said Riku. "One of my best friends is in the worst pain of her life, I'm sure."

"Your mother did tell me that she was in severe pain when she had you and Rep." spoke up Sora's mom.

Hurky went to the vending machine, got a coffee, and gave it to Riku, who sipped vigorously on it. This went on for about another half hour. Suddenly, Sora opened the door to the delivery room and walked in with a big smile on his face. Everyone sat up, and Ryo and Lani woke up.

"How is she?" asked Alexa.

"Are they boys, or are they girls?" asked Lani.

Sora continued to grin like crazy. Finally, he spoke. "She had a boy and a girl."

Everyone gasped.

"How's Kairi?" asked Kairi's father.

"She's doing great. She passed out for a minute after she pushed the last baby out, which was the girl, but then she woke up and she's just fine." explained Sora. "They're taking her to a room so she can get some rest, but we can go see the babies."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Riku with a smile. "Let's go see them!"

Sora led everyone in the maternity ward to where they kept the babies and there was a glass window to see them. Sora stopped there and pointed at the glass window.

"Right in front." said Sora proudly.

Everyone got closer to geta look at the babies. There they were, wrapped up and asleep. The boy in the blue blankets had auburn hair, with a sign attached to the front which said _Skye Jonathan Hart, Born: October 2nd, 2014, 2:06 am, Weight: 8.7 lbs._, while the girl sleeping next to him in the pink blankets had brown hair. A sign was also attached to the front. It said _Kari Samantha Hart, Born: October 2nd, 2014, 2:43 am, Weight: 7.8 lbs._

"Kari?" asked Sora's dad. "I thought she was going to name her Chantelle."

"Yeah, Kairi decided to change the name from Chantelle to Kari." explained Alexa. "I suggested Kari."

"That's dumb!" said Riku. "It's too close to Kairi's name!"

"I think it's cute." said Ryo.

"They don't even have the same hair color!" said Kairi's dad with a laugh.

"Which makes them fraternal twins." said Ryo thoughtfully.

"Our first grandchildren." sighed Sora's mom dreamily. "They're so beautiful."

Sora grinned. "Thanks, Mom." he said.

"Or should he say, Grandma!" joked Riku.

Ryo playfully smacked Riku.

Everyone laughed.

"It's alright." said Sora's mom. "They'll be calling me that in a few years anyway."

"OMG, they're opening their eyes!" squealed Lani.

Everyone glanced at the twins and saw that Skye had his mother's dusk colored eyes and Kari had her father's clear blue eyes.

"Awww..." cooed everyone...

* * *

**Hurky, Ryo, Alexa, and Kairi: Awwwwwww!**

**Sora: Cool, I'm a father now.**

**Hurky: Okay, I made the twins a boy and a girl so I wouldn't disappoint anyone. Hope you liked the chapter. This is almost the end, but I've got one more chapter to go. Laters!**


	10. Homecoming

A week later, after staying in the hospital for several days, Kairi was finally coming home. She slept peacefully the night she had the twins. She conked out right when they got her to her room, due to the fact that she gave birth to two babies instead of one. She was finally able to sleep on her stomach again. Soon, the nights of peaceful sleep would be over when she got home. She and Sora were going to be woken up every night to feed them, and it could be several times a night.

The day she was to be released, Kairi got dressed and packed her bags. Sora came as soon as visiting hours began, which was at 9:00.

"You all set?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Kairi. "You know I want to go home!"

Sora laughed. "I figured you would." he said.

A nurse poked her head in the doorway.

"You're ready, Mrs. Hart?" she asked.

"Let's go." said Kairi, picking up her bag. She walked to the wheelchair that was waiting for her. A nurse was going to push her, while Sora held the twins in little carseats. After everyone buckled in, Sora started the car and sped off. As they drove, Kairi rolled down the window and let the ocean breeze blow through her hair.

"You know something, Sora?" asked Kairi after about ten minutes.

"What?" asked Sora, still focused on his driving.

"This is the first time that we're driving in the same car," said Kairi. "As a family."

Sora smiled. "You're right." he said.

Kairi turned to the backseat, where the two babies were sleeping peacefully. Next to each of them were stuffed moogles. Ryo had made them for Skye and Kari the day after they were born. She was quick with sewing, because she had the plushies ready by six o'clock the next day. Skye's moogle had a blue star on its stomach and Kari's moogle had a pink heart on its stomach, so everyone would know whose moogle belonged to which baby. Kairi looked down at her feet. She was able to see her feet again after having the twins. Before, her stomach was so huge, she couldn't see her feet. Things were totally different now. She saw things in a different perspective.

Sora pulled into the driveway of their house and they both got out. Then, both of them unbuckled the babies from the car and walked into their house.

"Skye, Kari," said Kairi, walking into the living room carrying Kari. "Welcome home!"

Kari opened her eyes and looked around while Skye just yawned, showing his toothless mouth. It would be a while before his teeth would come in.

Sora laughed and followed Kairi into the twins' room. They picked up the babies and set them down in their bassinets. Then, they stood over them and watched their children.

"They're so cute." cooed Kairi.

Sora put his arm around Kairi. "I still can't believe that we created a family." he said.

Kairi nodded.

Suddenly, Riku and Ryo walked in.

"Knock knock!" said Riku.

Sora let go of Kairi and they both turned around.

"Hey guys!" said Sora.

"We saw your car in the driveway," said Ryo. She turned to Kairi and gave her a hug. "We're so happy you're home!"

They let go and then Ryo hugged Sora and Riku hugged Kairi and shook hands with Sora.

"Aw, they are so cute." said Ryo adoringly.

"All they ever do is sleep every time I've seen them!" joked Riku.

He was right. The twins were asleep again.

"Well, they're only a week old." said Kairi. "They need tons of rest to store all that energy they'll have to drive me and Sora crazy when they get older!"

Sora laughed. "But for now, they're just quiet little angels." he said.

"But they're going to bug the crap out of you once you go to sleep at night!" said Riku. "They'll cry and wake you up about thirty times every night!"

"That was you when you were a baby!" said Kairi as she playfully smacked Riku.

"My parents did say that I was a really fussy baby." Riku said in a serious tone.

Then, there was the sound of Sora's stomach growling.

"What was that?" asked Ryo.

"Oh, my stomach," replied Sora. "I didn't eat, yet."

"Then let's go eat!" said Kairi. "I'll cook!" She was eager to cook for the first time since before she found out she was pregnant.

"Sure!" said Sora.

The two couples walked out of the room and left the babies to sleep...

* * *

**A few nights later...**

Sora and Kairi were peacefully sleeping in their bed. It was 3:16 in the morning. Sora and Kairi had a long day taking care of the twins. They thought everything was a challenge since there were two babies to care for and not one.

Anywho, Sora and Kairi were both asleep in their bed when the sound of a baby crying woke them up. Sora and Kairi were both light sleepers. Any sound normally woke them up. Especially since the twins' room was two doors down.

Sora and Kairi both woke up, got out of bed, and went to the twins' room. They looked into the bassinets. Skye was the one crying while Kari was sleeping, clutching her stuffed moogle. Kairi picked Skye up and held him.

"What's the matter, Skye?" she asked in baby talk.

Skye just continued to cry. Kairi noticed that Skye stunk a little bit.

"He just needs a diaper change." Kairi said as she took Skye to the changing table and began to unbutton his blue pajamas.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" wailed Kari from her bassinet. Sora went over to her and picked her up.

"Shhhh..." Sora whispered softly as he held his daughter to his shoulder. He noticed that she didn't stink or feel wet, so she didn't need to be changed. She must have been hungry. Sora picked up the half empty bottle of formula and held it to Kari's mouth. She stopped crying and sucked from the bottle.

Kairi put a dab of baby powder on Skye's bare bottom, taped up his diaper, buttoned his pajamas back up and went to his bassinet. She picked up his bottle and put it into Skye's mouth. As he drank, Kairi walked over to one of the rocking chairs and sat down in it, rocking back and forth. Sora did the same. Sora looked out the window into the starry night sky and heard the calming sounds of the ocean. Skye and Kari must have heard them, too, and soon, they were asleep. Sora and Kairi gently took the newborns and put them back into their bassinets. They walked out of the room and went back to their room so that they could catch a few more winks of sleep before the twins woke up again...

* * *

**About 6 years later...**

Nearly six years had passed. Sora and Kairi walked up to the kindergarten building of Destiny Elementary, holding the hands of two small kids. They were Skye and Kari, just starting their first day of kindergarten.

Skye's hair was in Kairi's hairdo until he was two, when his hair suddenly began to spike on its own. It turned out that he inherited his father's hairdo. Now, he looked like a miniature Sora only with spiky auburn hair and dusk colored eyes. That day, he wore a green t-shirt, blue shorts, sneakers, and a backpack on his back with a picture of his favorite cartoon characters on it. Kari was also a miniature version of her mother, with straight brown hair that was neatly cut to her shoulders and blue eyes. That day, she wore a pink and white sundress and she wore buckle shoes and knee socks, with a purple backpack on her back. Kairi, like her daughter, was wearing a blue sundress with a white sweater and high heels, and her long hair was tied in a ponytail. She had lost all the weight she gained from her pregnancy and went back to work a few weeks after the twins' birth. She was given raises every now and then, but she remained in her receptionist's position at the TV studio. Things stayed the same for her there, but now she had a picture of her, Sora, and their twins on her desk. Sora was wearing a sky blue button down shirt, black pants, shiny black shoes, and glasses. He became nearsighted in the past few years due to straining his eyes staring at the computer screen so much and reading in the dark (That's how Hurky ended up with glasses in real life). He wore contacts occasionally, but then there were days where he felt like not wearing them, like today. He was all dressed up because it was his first day back at teaching.

"So, you guys ready for your first day of school?" asked Sora.

"Yeah!" said Skye excitedly. He sounded just like his father at that age. "I can't wait!"

Kari laughed. "I knew he wouldn't wait." she said.

Kairi looked down and noticed a smudge on Skye's face. She took out a kleenex and bent down to Skye's level.

"Skye, you got a smudge." she said. She held to kleenex to her son's mouth. "Spit."

Skye spit onto the kleenex and Kairi wiped the smudge off his face.

"Mom..." he said.

"Well, you have to look nice for the first day of school." Kairi said, tossing the kleenex into a garbage can.

The bell rang.

"Okay, Skye, Kari." said Sora, kneeling down to see his kids' faces. "Here we go. It's time to go to class. Your mommy and I want you to be good, have fun, and be nice to the teacher and your classmates."

"We will, Daddy." said Kari with a smile on her face.

"Alright, now give Mommy and Daddy a kiss." said Kairi, still bent down to their level.

Skye and Kari kissed their mother on the cheek and then went to Sora and kissed him on the cheek. Finally, a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a white dress and sneakers walked up to Sora and Kairi.

"Hi, Sora, Kairi." she said.

"Hi, Namine!" said Kairi. Namine had recently became a kindergarten teacher and would be teaching Skye and Kari.

"Are you guys ready to learn?" asked Namine to the twins.

"Yes, Mrs. Baker." said Skye and Kari.

"Good, because we're gonna have tons of fun!" said Namine.

Sora looked at his watch. "Whoops. We better get going! See you all later!" he said.

He and Kairi walked to Sora's car, got in, and drove off. Namine took Skye and Kari by the hand and took them into the kindergarten building...

**The End.**

* * *

**Hurky: How was that, everyone?**

**Readers: YEAH! (cheering and applauding)**

**Kairi: That was AWESOME!**

**Sora: Yeah. Had a pretty cool ending.**

**Riku: (to readers) Hurky would like to thank all of you for reviewing and supporting her throughout the story. You guys are great! Peace out!**


End file.
